1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engine structures and more particularly pertains to an oscillating lever arm engine for generating rotation torque through the oscillating movement of lever arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of internal combustion engine structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, internal combustion engine structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art internal combustion engine structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,572; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,456; U.S. Pat. 5,060,609; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,343.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an oscillating lever arm engine for generating rotational torque through the oscillating movement of lever arms which includes an elongated cylinder having a pair of pistons oppositely disposed within the cylinder and coupled together by a connecting rod with at least one lever arm pivotally mounted to the connecting rod between the pistons and also pivotally mounted at a medial portion thereof the exterior cylinder, wherein oscillating of the lever arm in response to the piston movement is translated into rotational movement of an adjacent flywheel.
In these respects, the oscillating lever arm engine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating rotational torque through the oscillating movement of at least one lever arm.